Cold Winds
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Clockwork sees a horrible alternate universe featuring an evil Elsbeth. So in order to restore the balance and have someone to counter the threat that looms over the universe, he sends Elsbeth, Jeffery, Eva, Halvard, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven to the alternate universe to stop her.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, June 2nd 2066"_

In his tower in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork stood in front of a time portal, gazing at an image of an alternate universe that had recently drawn his attention.

In the image, people where running through the streets of an alternate Richmond, which was on fire, screaming as they were chased by ice creatures. The ice creatures stood well above Prince Adam's height while he was in his beast form, and they appeared to be made of snow like Olaf, but unlike him, they looked as if they were created for war. Each one of their hands had large ice claws that looked as if they could rip a man in half. Ice spikes were all over their bodies, looking sharp enough to stab someone, and their teeth looked as if they wouldn't have any problem with biting through metal. The ice creatures were freezing people into ice statures and hauling them off though a giant red portal while a figure sat on a high backed throne of solid black ice nearby. Once the ice creatures and ice statues were all gone, the figure and throne disappeared in a cloud of black snow.

Clockwork continued to gaze into the time portal until the figure appeared in front of the vortex. It was Elsbeth's alternate self, who looked like the real Elsbeth, except with some differences. She was dressed in a dark blue gown that had snowflake patterns on the sleeves, the collar of the dress reached up behind her neck, and a cape of black ice flowed behind her. The woman's platinum blonde hair was pointed, and a sharp silver crown rested upon it. Unlike Elsbeth's calm and friendly-looking blue eyes, Alternate Elsbeth's eyes looked icy and cold.

 _"I know your watching me, time master. And I just want to tell you that I'm coming for you and all those who live in your universe."_ Alternate Elsbeth sneered.

Alternate Elsbeth cackled and the screen went static. Clockwork sighed.

"All is not well." Clockwork muttered.

Clockwork looked into what could happen, and his eyes widened at seeing the future.

 _"I need to find a way to prevent that from happening. But how?"_ Clockwork wondered.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. It would be close, but it was the best chance available because he could see from the sheer power of Alternate Elsbeth that not even Danny would stand a chance if she wasn't stopped in time.

But Elsbeth, Jeffery, Eva, Halvard, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven could.


	2. The Gathering

**Chapter 2: The Gathering**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 3rd 2066"_

It was a warm afternoon in Modesto. Elsbeth, Jeffery, Eva, and Halvard had just left the Java Lava after stopping by to see Charles, Ashley, Rachel, and Gregory, who now owned the coffee shop. Suddenly, there was a blinding white flash of light, and Eva yelped as she jumped back in surprise. The four of them covered their eyes when the light became too bright and they vanished from sight.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, June 3rd 2066"_

At the castle in Arendelle, Elsa was sitting behind her desk, waiting for the day to end. It had been a perfectly normal day, and she was bored. She didn't have work to do, and Anna, Kristoff, Adgar, and Idun had went off into the town.

She sighed and spun in a circle on her rolling desk chair. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and she covered her eyes. She wondered if there had been something wrong with the room, but it was too bright to open her eyes. She suddenly vanished without a trace.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were riding Sven out into the wilderness to have a picnic, and the both of them got off of him after he stopped. Kristoff rub his head and pull a carrot out of a pack that he had. Sven quickly took it from him and ate it. Kristoff smiled at his eagerness.

"Alright, Sven. I'll call you when we need a ride." Kristoff said.

Sven nodded and started running back to Arendelle. Once he was gone, Kristoff turned around to Anna and pointed towards the forest.

"Are you ready?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded, and the two of them began walking through the forest. But before they could get far, there was a bright white light. Anna closed her eyes tight and grabbed Kristoff. Before he could speak, the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Sven was still running towards Arendelle. But before he could reach it, there was a flash of light. Sven was caught off guard and fell to the ground, and before he could get up, he vanished.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, June 3rd 2066"_

There was another flash of light, and Elsbeth, Jeffery, Eva, Halvard, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven reappeared in a dark location.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Anna asked as she glanced around.

Elsa looked up to see a bunch of turning gears and pendulums swinging on the ceiling. She gasped and looked around in shock.

"It can't be. This can't possibly be..." Elsa started to reply.

"My realm? Yes, it is." a voice replied.

Everyone turned to see Clockwork standing behind them.

"So you really brought us here into the Ghost Zone?" Kristoff asked in surprise.

Clockwork nodded and turned into a child.

"Of course. But it wasn't just for a visit. You were brought here for a reason." Clockwork replied.

"Okay. It seems like something's wrong. What happened?" Elsbeth asked.

Clockwork explained everything that he had seen in the alternate universe in the time portal. He told them about how Alternate Elsbeth was bad, and that if she wasn't stopped, she would bring about a terrible future in which she would take over the whole multiverse.

"So, to sum it all up, I need each of you to go to the mirror world and stop her before it's too late. You eight are the only ones that can defeat her." Clockwork said.

Elsbeth looked around at everyone, who nodded to her. She nodded and then turned around to face Clockwork again.

"Alright, we'll do it." Elsbeth said.

Clockwork nodded and pushed a button on his staff.

"Time out!" Clockwork said.

A form of light appeared around Elsbeth, Jeffery, Eva, Halvard, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven, and they disappeared while he waved at them for luck.


End file.
